Naruto: How it should have been
by TrueInitiative
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, container of the nine tails, abused since his birth was sealed off from his hatred, his power, his intelligence, It's time for him to strike back. Rated M for graphic content
1. Chapter 1

"Kukukuku, it seems, Naruto kun, that you have nor the power or the intelligence to match up to me" Orochimaru, the snake sannin stood before the blonde haired teen, feet attached to the bark of the tree using chakra "Sasuke kun is definitely the better candidate" the blonde heard the sannin mutter as a foot long tongue descended from pale white lips, glistening with saliva "now, Naruto kun, I'm wasting time, so please step out of the way so I may test your team-mate" Naruto gritted his teeth, grinding them as he attempted to think his way out the situation.

"_Wait thats it!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed as a stray thought entered his mind which he quickly acted upon. Leaping at the sannin the blonde burst his chakra creating a dozen clones that altered their flight path and charged the sannin from all sides making the snake summoner scoff "foolish boy, I have been using this jutsu longer than you have been alive" purple chakra pulsed around Orochimaru disrupting the chakra networks of the bunshin attacking him dispelling them all.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he growled "stupid boy" a flash of orange broke the dirt in front of him forcing him to tilt his head to the side to avoid an uppercut that would have left a nasty bruise "learn to plan ahead, boy" charging chakra toward his fist Orochimaru thrust his fist into the jinchurikii's gut and released the energy upon impact allowing his fist to punch straight through the boys gut and out the other side sending blood from the wound and the boy flying backwards against the trunk of the gargantuan tree they were stood upon "weakling" the snake muttered turning his attention toward his primary objective, that being the raven haired Uchiha who was pressed up against the trunk of the tree, eyes wide in absolute terror "N-N-Naruto" his voice was smothered in fear of this, this, CREATURE that stood before him "S-S-Sasuke, run, t-take Sakura and g-get out of here" the blonde stood upon shaking legs, clutching his near fatal wound that had taken out a good part of his intestines "I-I can hold him off!" stumbling forward he placed his weight on his left leg to steady himself even at the pace that he was losing blood "GO!" Sasuke regained his composure, that includes his arrogance and shook his head "no, dobe you may not be able to beat him, but I will!" the Uchiha leapt at the sannin and engaged him in what was supposed to be a fierce taijutsu battle which ended up in Sasuke being backed into a corner and marked with the '**ten no juin**'.

Sakura, being a spectator for the whole encounter rushed to Sasukes aid, naturally leaving Naruto to bleed out on the branch they were stood upon "_I'm sorry Naruto I can't carry you both_" thought Sakura as she leapt from the branch leaving the blonde unconscious and venerable.

Timeskip- 3 minutes Naruto's mind 

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his blue irises glowing in the dank darkness "Kyuubi!" he shouted sprinting down the sewer passage toward the chakra spirit that grinned menacingly as he arrived, its chakra advancing and receding like the tides of the sea, like an unstoppable force, well, seemingly unstoppable.

"Kyuubi, why is it I'm not healing!" the teenage ninja yelled as Kyuubi, or so he was called snorted in amusement "**because, **_**boy**_** that human that you lost so badly against annihilated the lower section of the seal, which, although not enough for me to escape allowed a being **_**much**_** worse to escape through**!" as the bijju's sentence ended a dark laughter could be heard from the darkness of the seal "_**why brother, how could you forget about me!"**_ another version of Naruto stepped out from the broken section of the seal, the difference being that this one had dark red, rippled eyes with a black sclera and noticeably pale skin along with a thick mane of midnight black hair with dark, blood red flecks "_**it's been a long time!**_" the counterpart screamed as he appeared not 2 inches from Naruto's face "_**and I think it's about fucking time we had a reunion!"**_ Naruto leapt back, thoroughly scared by this being who claimed to be his 'brother'. "Who are you!" he shouted as the being chuckled "_**me, I**_ '_**m everything that you are not, I am your anger, your pain, your common sense, your intelligence, I am" **_the being paused, seemingly for effect.

"_**YOUR POWER!**_"

The word was bellowed with such force that Naruto was almost swept off his feet in the maelstrom of power "so, what is it you want with me!" Naruto shouted as the wind died down causing the alternate half to smirk "_**where would the fun that be!**__" _the being launched himself at his counterpart and instead of colliding with him, seemed to melt into his body causing Naruto to scream as his body erupted in a tower of coal black chakra while his hair lengthened to a stop between his shoulder blades and faded to a midnight black with rustic red flecks.

All through this encounter Kyuubi watched, intrigued by this change, intrigued by the first human it had met without attacking it "**hm, interesting**" it breathed slowly as the pillar grew larger, both in width and height before turning and retreating to the rear of the cage.

Timeskip. Hours- Unknown

Naruto groaned as he heaved himself up, his body searing in several places "Stupid slut, that bitch should have died a long time ago" he hissed as his healing wound was aggravated "looks like those fools have gotten into trouble again!" a seemingly innumerable amount of skills had been boosted, the extent? That would have to be discovered later "right now I've got to save those imbeciles" standing on unstable legs he let out a roar before vanishing in a gust of wind, sending spider cracks through the bark he stood on.

Scene change

Sakura shivered in fright as she stood, eyes wide against 3 sound genin who had systematically tore through team 10 who were forced to retreat to the edge of the clearing, and Lee who had defended her valiantly until his weakness cost him and knocked him out.

"hmhmhm, now, girl you are the only obstacle left" the bandaged one, Dosu commented as they advanced on the pink haired girl "move and we may spare you" Sakura foolishly shook her head "well you have just sealed your fate, girl" Dosu leapt forward, melody arm readied for a one hit kill which was swung, and would have connected

Had HE, not have arrived...

**Well that's chapter 1 of my new story, I intend to fix many of what I see as faults in Kishimotos depiction of the characters in Naruto. **

**TBH there is a strong chance that I will have a second chapter up by the weekend so look out for that!**

**Until the next instalment!**

**This is TrueInitiative, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I suggest that you do not go any further, sound ninja" a smooth, deep voice rumbled from chapped lips as he gripped the sound ninja's melody arm, cracking the device under his grip "after all, I still need her and that piece of shit lying on the ground to access the second round" his smirk told all who saw it what he thought of his team-mates "hn, move!" Dosu swung with his other arm, attempting to make him release the arm, but failed as his arm was caught by Naruto "foolish, know when to give up, dog" before he could blink he was launched by a vicious spin kick to his throat which instantly crushed his windpipe as the body collided with a tree and sunk down into a slump, broken.

Have you revised your course of action now?" he turned and stared at the remnants of the sound team who took an involuntary step back as those eyes, those rippled, blood like eyes, penetrated their being.

Their very soul.

Turning to run they took one last look at what was, and still would be their objective, had they not been stopped by a muscled chest overlaid by a torn orange jumpsuit "I do not leave loose ends" a blur in his figure alerted them to movement, but it was too late to act upon as their findings as a single swipe of a chakra enhanced hand cut through their spines and stopped all brain activity to the body causing them to collapse, dead to the world.

Turning on his heel he focused his glare upon his pink haired team-mate "and what did you, do to help?" it was a rhetorical question; he knew she didn't do much, if anything at all, to help. The pink haired girl turned and let out a sniffle "n-nothing" she replied in a whisper making him nod "that's right" he suddenly appeared a mere 2 inches from her face "so GET BETTER!" he shouted, his deep voice scaring her in more than one way, evidenced by the way that she jumped back "y-you're not Naruto!" she quietly stated, fearing that this seemingly new enemy would strike out at her and Sasuke.

Naruto sighed "you fool, I am Naruto, did you ever notice my Konoha headband, or my ORANGE jumpsuit?" he asked her, sarcasm just smothering his tone causing her to blush and look away "n-no, but what HAPPENED to you, your hair, your voice, your body" she blushed "you do not need to know that information, girl" Naruto replied an edge of venom in his voice "o-oh" she replied, looking down at the earth as if it would break the tension between them.

A sudden wind kicked up as a dark, rippling, evil energy exploded from the base of the hollow wooden tree that Sasuke Uchiha lay cationic under setting the tree alight and within moments reduced it to ashes, revealing Sasuke Uchiha, in his entire curse marked glory.

"This power!" the Uchiha muttered, his grin one of a man drunk on power "I want you to fight me!" his gaze locked onto Narutos seemingly unaware of the danger he was in.

"Fool"

It was the only word that slipped from Narutos lips as he reappeared behind the Uchiha and flared his chakra creating a veritable _tsunami_ of pressure that dropped on the genins shoulders "foolish Uchiha" stepping up to the Uchiha slowly he reached forward and gripped the boy by the neck and squeezed mercilessly until the curse mark faded due to forcibly induced unconsciousness.

Turning to the shocked pink head he narrowed his eyes "pick him up, were going" he spoke after retrieving the earth scroll from the limp body of Dosu. Sakura nodded almost timidly and picked up her object of affection "let's go" leaping off into the tree's Naruto never stopped to look behind him as Sakura began falling behind.

It wasn't until five minutes later in which Sakura dropped from the canopy that Naruto took notice of her plight and looked at her with cold eyes and spoke with steel in his tone "get up, we need to get to the tower" he saw Sakura tremble as her muscles refused to oblige with the order "get up, this is what the life of a ninja is like, it's not fun and games, its hard work, filled with blood and death, this is something you must realize" rolling his eyes he stepped over to her prone form and hauled the girl to her feet via her collar "now let's go, and don't fall behind, I will not stop again" he turned and began to make his way out of the clearing they had stopped in before he stopped "do you bunch of fools honestly believe that at your level, you are any match for me" this was not said out of arrogance, the tone in which Naruto spoke simply indicated that he believed what he said was a fact. The answer he received was not one of a verbal retort, but of a mass of gelatinous clones rising from nowhere. "So that's how it must be" his icy gaze swept over the group of clones "you forget something" his chakra levels skyrocketed "I am simply more powerful than you, so lay down, and accept a quick death" the clones took a threatening step forward causing the empowered boy to smirk "very well then" torrents of black chakra began to leak off of his feet sending stray rocks into the air. With one last smirk he disappeared in a streak of black. Not 2 seconds later 3 cries of pain sounded from a bush to the left in which 3 heads rolled out, each showing surprise and alarm. Looking back at the pink haired 'shinobi' he narrowed his rippled red eyes "this is the life of a shinobi" turning he slowly stepped out of the clearing; Sakura followed not a minute later with Sasuke on her back.

**Hey guys how's it going?**

**Anyway just so people know I am NOT overpowering him, I am simply using common sense combined with what I imagine him looking like. **

**Also to clear up a few thinks that people may ask about (I don't know but might as well do)**

**The colouring of the chakra: The colouring is influenced directly by his emotions and the emotions of his childhood in which it was being produced.**

**The sudden eye colour change: with youkai running through your body almost constantly for all your life you're bound to have a permanent eye colour change, I just found the merging to be a sensible transition.**

**The sudden withdrawal of emotion: If you were abused for 99% of your childhood with no friends you would not grow up happy, period, how kishimoto didn't see this I don't know.**

**Any other questions, just stick them in a review and I will answer them next chapter**

**This is TrueInitiative**

**Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 hours later that they exited the tree line Naruto, in his torn jumpsuit and Sakura in her ruffled red dress with Sasuke looking slightly worse for wear on her shoulders "let's get inside, there are more than a few people wanting to ambush us right now" taking one leap he was stood at the foot of the 45th door forcing Sakura to follow suit as he pushed the doors open and stepped in, officially marking the end of the forest of death trial.

Stepping forward he began to read the illustrations on the board that was suspended 15 feet in the air by various aluminium tubes "hn, such a warped ideal" he muttered pulling the scrolls out of his pocket "well judging from what it said, we need to open the scrolls" using his sharpened nails he dug them under the textured paper and prepared himself for any possible mishaps before throwing them in such a way that as they landed, they overlapped each other soon causing a bulge in the section that held the reverse summoning seal.

**BANG! **

The scrolls erupted in white smoke showing the distinctive pineapple cut of the chunnin 'Umino Iruka' who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while greeting his students "hey guys, seems you made it!"he exclaimed happily as Naruto shut his eyes, a precautionary measure in case Iruka saw his eyes "sensei Sasuke needs medical attention, immediately" Iruka looked at Sasuke and saw Sasuke upon Sakura's back "what's wrong with him?" Iruka asked as Naruto sighed "curse mark" Iruka's eyes widened momentarily "very well, since there are an abundant amount of participants who have passed the second stage there will be a preliminary round held to whittle down the numbers, good luck" he grabbed Sasuke's body and used shunshin to disappear "_most likely to contact Kakashi_" Naruto mused as he wandered slowly down the central hallway with Sakura close behind.

Slowly stepping out of the hallway he noticed that he was now stood upon a balcony that was suspended 20 feet above the stone floor upon which the genin, jounin and the hokage himself were stood.

"old man" his voice was quiet but carried an edge, a dangerous one.

The old man looked up and his wrinkled features instantly lit up in happiness upon seeing his 'almost' grandson but seemed moderately confused at the sight of Naruto's closed eyes "Naruto kun, please come down here so you may be informed of the next stage" Naruto nodded and leapt over the rail, landing on the outside of the crowd.

"Now that everyone is here, I can explain why we are all here" the Sandaime started as everyone was held with baited breath "you see the reason we are all here is because these exams are a substitute for war" the sand ninja, Temari Sabaku twitched "so your saying, that the whole reason we have to go through these exams is because its a substitute for a larger battle?" the Sandaime nodded causing her to sigh " now, since many of you passed, too many, there will be a preliminary round to whittle down the number of participants again" with his speech finished he leapt back onto the raised semicircle stage along with all the instructors "now if you would please take a place on the balconies we can begin" his aged voice still held immense power despite his age Naruto noted as he leapt backwards onto the balcony, joined only a couple of seconds later by Kakashi, a newly awoken Sasuke, and Sakura who glanced at him for only a moment before shaking her head quickly and looking back at the selector which had opened up during in their transportation "the randomizer will now select two random opponents to face each other" The purple haired woman, Anko if he remembered correctly spoke something into the microphone to which it began whirring through names not a moment later.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Akadou Yoroi

The combatants smirked to themselves as they leapt down and faced each other.

"you should give up, you're in no condition to continue" Yoroi chortled confidently as he received the signal from the proctor to begin to which he immediately took the initiative and burst forward his hand held out enveloped in an ethereal blue glow which Sasuke leant back to dodge but failed as Yoroi swept his arm down and gripped Sasuke by the head, proving the attack to be no type of thrust. "W-what, m-my chakra, your, stealing it!" he shouted as Yoroi nodded, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses in what seemed to be happiness "good observation, but now is not the time to talk, _boy_" gripping the Uchiha's head tighter he hauled the raven haired child up and threw him with a mighty grunt into the cold stone wall "_it seems that Orochimaru sama chose wrong_" the beetle eyed man thought starkly as he turned and began walking away, that was until he heard the sound of pained grunts emanating from the crumpled body behind him "you still wish to fight?" the beetle eyed man showed his first obvious sign of emotion since the beginning of the match.

'Anger'

It burned in his eyes as he watched this puny runt try and steady himself, he didn't know why he felt this anger this simmering boil beneath his skin, ready to detonate at a moment's notice, who knows, it may be because their stories were so similar.

He remembered the smoking ash of his clan compound that was burned to the ground during the brief conflict between Kumo and Konoha, his clan had been unfortunately caught in the crossfire and wiped out; it was those, those _bastards_ that etched those scars in his eyelids which he so shamefully hid behind his glasses.

He forced out a breath heavily, calming himself, no, it would not do to release his anger upon Orochimaru sama's new vessel, lest he accidentally cripple the boy, his masters orders were explicit '_do not cripple the boy, harm him and let him advance to the next round'_ nodding he firmed up his resolve, he would follow the one who saved him to the end of his days, he had nowhere else to go, right?

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he leapt forward and directed a straight punch to pass through the Uchiha's guard, it was then that he tensed his bicep to reduce the force of the blow which succeeded in sending the boy stumbling backwards.

It was then that things went from bad, to worse as a foul, almost ravenous chakra permeated the audience of the fight. The chakra output was followed by the Uchiha straining to his feet a purple glow swirling around his form like a maelstrom as sickly black marks rose from his neck in a swarm.

"The curse mark!" Yoroi thought, alarmed as several fireballs were sent his way forcing him on the defensive "no you don't" his eyes widened behind his glasses "shit" he muttered as he was kicked in the spine sending him tumbling forward across the floor "it's over for you" Yoroi turned, panicked as he stared through blurry eyes at the bottom of the blue ninja sandal "I-I surrender" Yoroi stuttered, pain wracking his body causing Sasuke to grin "no you don't, you die!"

The foot descended.

A crunch echoed through the arena.

**Hey guys, how was this chapter? Good, bad, atrocious even I don't know until you tell me.**

**Well as far as my objective in this chapter goes I was trying to correct Yorois behaviour, a ninja who helped manage one of Orochimaru's experiments would not be defenceless my any means.**

**By the way this is to 'SuperSaiyan9' this is not meant to be offensive by any means but the problem of Naruto's abuse was another problem that I tried/ am trying to fix as with a whole village hating your guts, one person is bound to knock you in some way, shape or form and I guess that, in that type of mindset people would flock like sheep and copy the example. Remember no offense :) **

**Well there you go R&R you know the drill. **

**I'll see you in the next instalment.**

**This is TrueInitiative, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter inspired by: Hollywood undead: Young]

CRUNCH!

The sound of an empowered foot meeting bone echoed throughout the arena eliciting winces from many of the genin who were not used to such crude sounds.

"I-I surrendered, why continue at the cost of your reputation" Yoroi stuttered out as he cradled his broken leg that he had used to block the insane boys kick causing the Uchiha to give a demented smirk "because your death will further my capacity" the boy made for another stomp kick but was quickly detained by the hokage who sighed and glanced at Kakashi Hatake with a disappointed gaze "_you utter fool_" he thought as he commanded one of the vacant jounin to take Sasuke to the hospital and tie him down.

The matches quickly returned to their normal standards with Ino Yakamana, an expert in psychological manipulation squaring off against Sakura Haruno, a Kunoichi with extreme book smarts, though lacking the common sense to use it. The fight ended in a double knockout with Sakura's second personality expelling Ino from the bubblegum girls mind at the cost of bodily exhaustion. The next match was Tenten Hagurashi vs Temari no Sabaku, the fight was in simple words, one sided, Tenten, being a weapons mistress was an atrocious match up for Temari, an adept wind user who repelled all her attacks and virtually mauled her with an iron fan.

The steel wielding kunoichi was carried off on a stretcher sporting several lacerations and a broken spine from her brutal drop onto the pommel of the fan. Minutes later the steel wielding mistress was carried off on a stretcher allowing the sand kunoichi to leap up onto the balcony "the foolish girl should have just given up, weapons against a wind user is obvious suicide" Naruto nodded mutely "_the girl is stupid_" he silently agreed; it looked like common sense was something that everyone lacked in this day and age. Sighing he leaned back as the fights seemed to fly by with his lack of attention.

"Naruto, it's your go now" Sakura spoke quietly, almost timidly as she shook her team-mates shoulder gently "hn" memories of her abusive tendencies flashed though his mind's eye "_there's no point in thanking her_" he thought darkly as he leapt over the railing and landed on the weapon ridden stone, facing the ever confident Kiba Inazuka "you should give up now, baka, wouldn't want to leave any lasting injuries would I" the dog like boy spoke confidently as he readied himself for a fast swipe that he assumed would disable his opponent.

With baited breath they watched as Hayate's hand slowly descended...

"BEGIN!"

With the beginning of the match signalled Kiba leapt forward and swiped in a horizontal motion aiming for the eyes as to quickly end the match; but it was not to be as Naruto, anticipating the motion stepped into Kiba's guard and landed a hard punch to the gut, winding the dog tamer and allowing the supposed 'dead last' enough time to spin kick the boy in the gut sending him into the wall with a small gasp being his retort "I know you're not out yet, get up; get up so I can break you down" he heard a growl and a brief scent of smoke flooded his nostrils. It was then two feral Kibas appeared either side of him.

Smirking Naruto twisted and spin kicked the Kiba to his left sneering in contempt as he heard a body collide with the floor "I don't even have to open my eyes, and in case you haven't noticed, I reinforced my kicks" he muttered just loud enough for Kiba to hear which was enough to rile the mutt up "Come on Akamaru, we'll show him" Kiba growled as he stepped back and braced his claws against the floor with chakra "Gatsuuga!" (I think thats how its spelt?) Kiba cried as both human and dog turned into twin tornadoes that should he sustain a direct hit would end up with possibly a large hole torn into his stomach "in the words of a lazy bastard, how troublesome" calmly he opened his eyes, refusing to wince at the invasion of bright white lights "foolish Inazuka" his eyes flashed with fleeting anger "how _can somebody be so oblivious, do they not realize that they are far outclassed; where is the self preservation?_" he mentally snarled as his eyes glowed scarlet more than ever indicating his frustration.

Up in the stands Kakashi Hatake narrowed his eyes "_when did Naruto become this powerful_?" he questioned himself as he analysed the match for any indication to his answer until he felt a tugging on his sleeve indicating that Sakura was awake "s-sensei, what happened to Naruto?" she asked as Kakashi just ruffled her hair in a reassuring manner "I don't know Sakura, I don't know".

Looking on with cold eyes Naruto watched as the drills approached, almost lazily he stepped forward avoiding the drills and causing them to crash head on into each other "such a simpleton" he sighed after calming down, he then turned to the proctor "I believe that I win?" he stated casting dull eyes at the coughing man "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of this match" the proctor announced as not even a whisper could be heard until a voice twisted with madness spoke up "mother wants your blood Uzumaki" the Uzumaki took a deep breath, as if to calm his roiling blood "and she may have it, that is if she can get it" turning away he appeared at the top of the steel stairs and leaned quietly against the wall, like a predator lying in wait for its prey.

As the matches passed he became increasingly bored, and was just about to nod off when the 3rd hokage spoke up "now that the amount of participants has decreased a random draw will decide your opponent and therefore when your match begins for the next stage" The participant were silent; listening intently to the legendary kage "now please come down and draw from this box" Said box was conveniently placed in the centre of the arena where the possible chuunins drew their slips of paper.

"1" called out Neji Hyuuga stoic as ever.

"2" Naruto muttered refraining from sighing, if it went anything like the last match Neji would spew shit about fate and destiny, oh kami how he didn't want to hear about that.

"3" Temari answered confidently.

"4" Shikamaru sighed "_troublesome_".

"5" Kakashi called as he took the slip for Sasuke's match

"6" Garra drawled.

Clearing his throat the 3rd spoke once more "you have exactly one month to train and prepare for your final stage to proceed to chuunin, I will see you all then" Turning his back to the crowd the 3rd hokage along with the proctors disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"well, won't this be interesting"

With the leaving of the proctors the sensei and chuunin to be left as well.

**Holy, shit well this chapter was a bugger to get out, as you can probably tell by now I like to write and update when I feel like it and to be honest I know this chapter was way, WAY overdue.**

**My excuse for the late updates: Utter laziness and my exams, god how I wish I didn't with geography, Its taking over my life T_T.**

**Anyway on with the explanation.**

**As you can tell this chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything, and yes he has the Rinnengan reason being that I think that Kishimoto fucked up BIG time on this part, why would one 'chosen one' have the rinnengan and the other doesn't it just does not make sense.**

**Also another peeve of mine, I haven't watched Naruto in a LONG ass time, but I wanted to see the big ass fight between Naruto and Kyuubi so I had a look and found it, and what to I find KUSHINA, his mother magically appears, WTF he already met his father don't let him meet his mother, if he does do it so that she is revived by Kabuto's edo tensei and he has to fight her not have her in the seal, Jesus...**

**Oh yeah a thing that made me laugh though, as soon as he got Kyuubi's power you'd think that because the chakra is red that he would naturally gain red chakra, nononono somehow in the lump of crap that is Kishimoto's brain he turns gold, GOLD, like a Christmas tree makes you wonder what he was thinking hehe.**

**Oh one last thing. I had you going with that last cliff hanger didn't I...**

**TrueInitiative**

**SIGNING OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sauntering through the masses of people the black haired teen grunted lightly as he hopped onto the ledge of his apartment window and slipped in.

God this place was a mess.

Slipping through the mess he made a beeline for the shower where he slipped out of his articles of clothing and stepped under the steady stream of water offered by the shower head "fucking regeneration" slicking back his hair he rubbed his neck as if it were sore "would have preferred my other hairstyle but no" he moaned almost childishly before sighing and cleaning the sweat from his body then stepping out from under the water where he redressed in the horrid 'kill me now' jumpsuit.

Timeskip

Leaping across the buildings he cast an eye at the red moon that hung in the sky "tonight is the night of bloodshed" he muttered as he twirled then kicked off a wall and slid under the low roof a shed "who the fucks idea was it to put one on a roof" shaking his head to dismiss the sudden bout of wonder he folded his legs allowing him to right himself on the lip of a building just in time to see a situation developing on the adjacent roof. Quickly lowering himself he pressed himself to the lip of the building and suppressed him chakra enough so that anybody not looking for him would not know he was there.

"we cant have you reporting back to the hokage with this information can we now?" it was the not quite so humble tone of one Kabuto Yakushi.

"Traitor!" he heard Hayate spit saliva at the silver haired medic while a silver katana, razor sharp and well maintained by the looks of it embedded in the tiles next to the Konoha Jounins head.

"Maybe so, but, unlike these fools who rely on a chain of command and feel the need to be caged, I work for the highest bidder, I rely on nobody" the katana was raised again "unfortunately, for you at least, my employer requires that you die" with an evil smirk, one of smug satisfaction he slowly lowered the blade, intent on making the death of the one at his utter mercy as painful and humiliating as possible.

"_Not yet_" Naruto thought, calculating the perfect moment, one in which Kabuto, and the sand nins guards would be non-existent.

The blade painstakingly began to pierce the oesophagus after which it began to slice into the spinal cord. Hayate, clinging to life only by the thoughts of his love for his purple haired girlfriend saw a strand of black hair trailing down the side of the adjacent roof. Following the trail up he saw the cold red eyes of Naruto Uzumaki to which, even if unable to talk he sent a silent plea, one of desperation.

Naruto, spotting the emotions running rampant in the beady black eyes nodded, and after judging the angle of trajectory, retrieved a kunai from the holster on his thigh and launched it at the silver haired nin who, at the height of his predatory euphoria, did not notice the kunai, even as it pierced the back of his head leaving him to fall forwards toward the ground.

Baki the sand jounin looked down at his companion and tracked the position the kunai had embedded in back to the roof in which Naruto had quickly shifted from "where?" Baki muttered turning slowly and casting a critical eye on his surroundings, searching for any anomaly which might lead him to the threat that had disabled his cohort "behind you" of course by the time this was said a kunai, already bloody from use had cut across his throat, through his internal and external carotid artery causing the high pressure to release a torrent of blood from the dead man's throat "Hayate Gekkou if I remember correctly?" he questioned as the man blinked in affirmation "alright" pulling a flare from his back pouch he fired it into the air with a terrible shriek "they should be here in about 5 minutes so hang on ok" even now his monotonous voice never wavered at the sight of blood and tissue surrounding him, some of it even caught in his hair staining the dark red flecks an even brighter colour "mention this to nobody" and just like that he was gone, leaving no trace that he was ever in the vicinity of such a gruesome scene.

He would later find that, unfortunately being new to the shinobi profession he made the rookie mistake of leaving a single hair attached to the roof in which he killed Kabuto from.

Small timeskip (I don't like skipping but it has to be done sometimes)

Appearing back in his apartment he sighed and slouched on his bed before unzipping his jacket and tossing it carelessly to the dark corner of his room he laid down and closed his eyes, hopelessly wishing for a comfortable sleep.

**Mind**

Appearing in his mind Naruto sighed seeing the mouldy, dank, brick walls that were the structure of his mind "and now comes the navigation" he muttered irritably as he began to slowly make his way through the dripping halls until the glow of a deep red glowed from just around the corner.

Rounding that corner fearlessly his eyes narrowed as the tunnel came to an end and the chamber that housed the Kyuubi began "Kyuubi no Kitsune" he stated quietly as he looked up at the seal holding the titanic fox demon at bay.

Suddenly he was bathed in a thick, almost suffocating blanket of vile crimson chakra that, had he been any normal human being, would have probably stripped his skin from his bones boiled the blood in his veins then incinerated the remnants.

As the chakra died down Naruto was able to open his eyes to look at the monstrous being of 'apparent' destruction that he contained within the seal on his stomach.

Glowing red eyes focused in on his form while nine furred tails swayed eerily behind it.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, we finally meet..."**

**Author Notes **

**Hey guys how's it going! Did you like the chapter? I tried to make it as entertaining as possible, I think you'll also notice that instead of it being as flashy as possible I tried to take the story back to the idea of ninja's being **_**stealthy**_**, I mean, isn't that the whole point of being a ninja? to be stealthy and discreet about killing your target, I noticed that as I watched the most recent episodes the series is veering toward a fairytale plot is in which the protagonist is super powered and can pull a magical, undefeatable move (cough 'Rasengan' cough) from his ass. Also if you're about to say about a kunai killing Kabuto, then here is my answer, a ninja is not supposed to be caught, that's why they stay in the shadows so that they always have the element of surprise because they don't and are not supposed to have a magical 6th sense that allows them to predict the future. Kabuto's regeneration not working? Well of course its not going to work if such a high pressure artery such as the carotid artery is preventing cells from growing over the wound.**

**Anyway that's my rant done.**

**Until next time.**

**TrueIntiative signing out!**


	6. Meeting the monster

Inspired by: Breaking Benjamin-Dance with the devil/ three days grace- I hate everything about you

"**Naruto Uzumaki, we finally meet**" below the glowing demonic eyes a maw containing rows of teeth the size of buildings was revealed, slick with demonic wisping energy "so we do" Naruto stared up at the force of nature that he contained "**a marvellous show you put on their flesh bag**" the grin of the fox grew larger "**but alas you did not come here to talk about your kill did you?**" Naruto shook his head "no, I am here to broker a deal" he replied narrowing his eyes at the giant mass of untameable energy "**and that deal would be**" the fox mocked as if it knew it had the upper hand of the situation "do you not realise fox, that this is my mindscape, if I so wish I could strip your chakra from you and leave you to wither away in a semi physical body at the edge of my mind, but I am generous, so, do you wish to hear it or not?" the boys tone grew stronger, gained an edge of steel and contained more than a hint of ice. In reply the fox bared it teeth in an angry, frustrated snarl "**fine; ningen, speak of your deal**" it growled, blowing searing hot air against the bars of its cage "I would be willing, to give you back your senses, through me, partially, you feel what I feel, you see what I see, imagine it for a second, fox, you need not stare at a sewer all day, you get to witness the carnage of the human race destroying itself again, a slightly disturbed smile slid onto his features as he stared into the burning crimson orbs, the orbs of one who had slaughtered without thought, without mercy.

This was truly a being without conscience.

It was sudden then.

When the fox _laughed _its heated breath awash in the room. Its voice echoing loudly causing Naruto's head to ring as he was assaulted by the sound waves of the foxes laugh.

CRASH!

Naruto jumped as a paw was brought crashing to the floor, shaking the entire area under its power.

"**you truly have changed ningen, you have changed from that foolish husk of potential I saw when you were but a babe clawing at his mother's chest as his father took him away**, **nevertheless, your deal is accepted, by the power of inari, lord of foxes and god of promise I Kyuubi no kitsune bind thyself to the contract stated by the human Naruto Namikaze, from henceforth this oath will be honoured from both ends, should this contract be cut, the one who has wronged shall be sentenced to instantaneous death**" a strange aura, white in colour surrounded them, linking them under the banner of their promise, never to be broken "it has been a pleasure dealing with you, Kyuubi no kitsune" Naruto bowed at the waist to the higher being who, instead of looking down his snout, crouched and looked him in the eyes "**the pleasure is all mine**" growled the fox "**now leave, I shall inform you of your constraints of which you have been sealed under tomorrow**" the bubbling power grew upon the fox as it rose to its full height "**be here tomorrow night, **_**no excuses**__!"_ the power of youkai was shown as it flared a brilliant shade of crimson before sending Naruto careening from his mind and back into unconsciousness.

Next day 9.00 AM

Naruto Uzumaki sat up in his bed and cradled his forehead as waves of pain wreaked havoc on his sense of balance "_why did he call me Namikaze_?" it was the first thought in his head, a link to his mysterious past how could he not think about it.

For an orphan, a parent was like a dream, no, not an adoptive parent, sure they cared, but they didnt share that bond, that which transcended the idea of passing ones child off to another, for an orphan with no clue to who his parents were, of what his origins were, any link to biological parents would be a gift from heaven, a message deeming them ready to know.

And Naruto was no different, he wished to know his origins, he wished to know his parents names, their looks, just to get some semblance of security, to fight the gnawing irritation in the back of his mind that solemnly surrendered and submitted to the idea of abandonment.

Clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood he unclenched it and stared at his life essence that slowly gathered in his palm "I will find out who they are" he swore letting his hand fall to his side and the blood to drip rhythmically onto the floorboards.

Pushing the matter back for a few minutes he focused on getting dressed, he shivered "_must replace jumpsuit!_" he noted mentally as he slipped his worn ninja sandals on, the ones that had faithfully served his purposes in the ninja academy "now" he muttered.

"let the hunt begin"

**Author Notes**

**Soo how was it, interesting no? well if not I will tell you, it's a prelude for what is to come. **

**Ok I'm going to tell you now, what is the reason I have not updated? well, it's mainly because I am amazingly lazy, I can't even be bothered to put pen to paper, or fingers to the keys in this sense, I have actually had the chapter sitting on my hard drive for a few months now, but I couldn't find the will to finish it, but today for some reason, I got the urge and the words just flowed out. that and I hate bad spelling and grammar.**

**Anyway I'll update at some point but college will do its damn best to get in my way so don't be too wishful.**

**Well uh, oh ok **

**This is True Initiative**

**Signing out!**


End file.
